Pour la Gloire du Capitole
by LittleSunshines
Summary: De la fierté, voilà ce que Darius Horner ressent lorsqu'il apprend son affectation au Douze. La fierté de pouvoir transmettre les valeurs du Capitole au district le plus reculé. Toutefois, les convictions du jeune homme sont mises à mal alors qu'il prend conscience de la misère et de l'injustice qui règnent là-bas.


Lecteur du jour bonjour, lecteur du soir bonsoir !

Je vous propose aujourd'hui une fanfiction ayant pour personnage principal le pacificateur Darius (Comment ça vous ne vous souvenez plus de lui ! Honte sur vous! Je plaisante bien entendu.) Je disais donc cette fanfiction aura pour personnages principaux le personnage de Darius ainsi qu'une OC que vous découvrirez durant ce premier chapitre. L'action prend place l'année des 70ème HG (si j'ai bien compté) tout début janvier.  
Je vous invite à laisser des avis positifs ou négatifs, je ne mords pas (enfin pour l'instant^^)

Une dernière remarque, les cartes dont je parle durant le premier chapitre ne sont pas celles du tarot mais d'un jeu imaginaire.

Et bien entendu, l'univers de Hunger Games appartient entièremenet à Suzanne Collins et je ne touche pas un centime concernant mes écrits.

Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter (ou pas) de votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je me lève ce matin-là et comme tous les autres depuis deux ans au son tonitruant de l'alarme. Je me dresse sur mon nouveau lit. Certains de mes camarades de chambrée sont déjà debout, d'autres traînent au lit. Cela me surprend. Jamais un de nos superviseurs ne nous a laissé faire cela durant la formation. J'attrape ma serviette dans ma cantine ainsi que mon savon et me dirige vers les douches.

J'enlève mon caleçon, appuie sur le bouton de la douche. D'un doigt, j'évalue la température de l'eau. Doucement, elle monte, je me glisse sous le jet tiède en fermant les yeux. Je commence à me savonner lorsque je perçois un léger gémissement à ma droite. Je ne dis rien et continue de me laver.

— Oh ! Ta gueule, Boris ! Branle-toi en silence ! s'exclame une voix plus loin.

— Je me branle comme je veux, rétorque l'autre en gémissant un peu plus fort.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé tout en me rinçant. J'attrape ma serviette, m'essuie avant d'aller m'habiller. Je traverse le dortoir et constate que les retardataires commencent à peine à se lever. La discipline ne semble pas être le fort de Cray. Je me dirige vers le mess, on me serre un bol de flocon d'avoine. Je m'installe à une table, seul.

Le banc sur lequel je suis assis s'affaisse légèrement. Je tourne la tête vers l'importun qui se trouve être une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

— Tu dois être Darius, déclare-t-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Purina.

— Enchanté, répliqué-je poliment.

— Salut Puri, déclara une voix masculine.

— Boris ! réplique-t-elle alors qu'il s'assoit à notre table.

Boris est un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont les cheveux bruns sont déjà parsemés de mèches blanches.

— Bonjour le nouveau, ajoute-t-il à mon attention. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

— Darius ! Darius Horner, monsieur.

Boris éclate de rire.

— Tu l'as entendu, Puri ! Monsieur ! Cela fait des années qu'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi. Je m'appelle Boris. Et tu peux te tenir à ça.

— Euh… D'accord Mon… Boris !

— Parfait ! s'exclame-t-il avant de commencer à manger.

— C'est ton premier poste ? demande Purina.

— En effet. Le Douze n'est pas le district le plus prestigieux mais je suis fier de pouvoir servir le Capitole même ici, répondis-je.

Je vois Purina esquisser un sourire même si celui-ci semble plus obligé qu'autre chose.

— Tu es avec moi, ce matin, Darius, déclare Boris entre deux bouchées. On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir !

Purina lève les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, Boris, j'espère.

— Et pourquoi donc ! Tous les nouveaux ont eu le droit à la prédiction de la sorcière.

— Elle s'appelle Briséis, soupire Purina.

Boris se contente de hausser les épaules avant de se tourner vers moi.

— Prêt pour ta première journée de travail ?

— Bien entendu.

oOoOoOo

Boris m'entraîne dans une rue glauque. La poussière de charbon recouvre tout ici. Nous sommes au plus près de la mine. Il pousse une petite porte. Derrière un bar, un homme entre deux âges essuie ses verres avec un torchon.

— Bonjour Boris ! lance le barmaid.

— Bonjour Tiz ! Briséis est là ? Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai une nouvelle recrue à lui présenter, dit-il en me désignant d'un coup de tête.

— Jeune homme, déclare le dénommé Tiz en faisant un léger signe de tête dans ma direction.

Je réponds par un hochement de tête poliment.

— Briséis ne va tarder à arriver. Je vous sers à boire ?

— Une bière, réplique Boris.

— De l'eau.

J'entends Boris rire de ma réponse tandis que nous nous installons à une table. Le patron nous sert nos commandes. Boris boit plusieurs longues gorgées sous mon regard surpris.

— On ne t'a pas appris à boire au centre d'entraînement ! lance Boris visiblement amusé.

L'alcool est interdit là-bas. Je croyais d'ailleurs qu'il l'était aussi dans les districts. La porte s'ouvre dans mon dos. Une voix féminine s'élève pour nous saluer.

— Briséis ! s'exclame Boris en se levant.

— Boris ! réplique la jeune femme.

Je me tourne pour la voir. Autour de son visage doux s'étalent de lourdes boucles brunes. Ses yeux verts fixent Boris. Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres finement dessinées.

— J'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons un nouveau et…

— Et tu veux que je lui tire les cartes, complète Briséis.

Boris hoche la tête. Briséis tourne son visage vers moi. Je vois son regard se voiler, elle semble troubler. Elle cligne des yeux avant qu'un nouveau sourire bienveillant n'étire ses jolies lèvres.

— Laisse-moi me changer, j'arrive, dit-elle en poussant une porte derrière le bar.

— Plutôt mignonne, non ? remarque Boris dans un murmure.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Briséis est de nouveau dans le bar. Boris se pousse pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à notre table. Elle me tend un paquet de cartes me demandant de le mélanger. Je m'exécute sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Je crois la voir rougir tandis qu'elle me reprend les cartes des mains. Elle les étale entre nous et me demande de piocher six cartes. Elle les dispose deux par deux et retourne la première.

—L'Amoureux, souffle-t-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? questionne Boris à sa droite.

— Cela peut dire bien des choses que vous aurez de nombreuses conquêtes, que votre cœur est pris ou le sera sous peu, que vous tomberez follement amoureux.

Je la vois rougir légèrement. Je me sens rougir moi-même. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais produire cet effet sur les femmes. Elle tend la main et retourne la deuxième carte.

— La Vie… murmure-t-elle. Cela peut avoir un rapport avec la carte précédente. Je… Vous vivrez votre plus grande histoire d'amour.

Elle s'empresse de tourner la troisième carte.

— Le soleil… Vous serez heureux. Le soleil est très positif.

Elle retourne la quatrième carte. Je la vois froncer les sourcils.

— La tristesse… Vous serez heureux mais triste à la fois.

Ses doigts fins retournent la cinquième carte. Je la vois pâlir légèrement.

— La Faucheuse. Vous allez mourir.

— On meurt tous, mon chat ! s'exclame Boris.

Elle se contente de retourner la sixième carte. Elle semble fébrile. Je me surprends à l'être moi-même. Je relève mon visage vers elle en voyant la carte. Elle paraît secouer.

— Alors ? m'entendis-je questionner.

— L'écuyer… Je… Symbole de jeunesse ! Je… Vous mourrez jeune. Je… Mais, il ne faut pas prendre trop au sérieux ce que je fais vous savez ! continue-t-elle essayant de me rassurer.

Elle range les cartes précipitamment. Elle semble inquiète. Je le vois bien.

— Jeune comment ? demandé-je.

— Ce ne sont que des cartes, réplique-t-elle.

— Cela semble pourtant vous inquiéter ? remarqué-je.

Je la vois esquisser un sourire, ses tremblements cessent. Boris laisse une pièce sur la table. Elle la prend.

— Je… Je ne suis nullement inquiète, répondit-elle en quittant notre table.

Je la suis du regard alors qu'elle passe derrière le bar et s'engouffre dans ce qui doit être les vestiaires.

— On y va, gamin ! s'exclame Boris en se levant.

Sa chaise racle le sol en béton. Je l'imite même si je ne souhaiterais pour l'instant qu'avoir des réponses. Boris lance une pièce au barmaid qui le remercie. Je le suis à l'extérieur.

— Te fais pas de bile, Darius ! s'exclame Boris après quelques secondes de silence. Briséis a prédit plein de choses qui ne se sont pas passées.

— Et d'autres qui se sont passées, je suppose.

Je devine une ombre passée dans le regard de Boris avant que celui-ci n'éclate de rire.

— Tu sais c'est toi qui donne à ce genre de choses leur pouvoir, déclare-t-il essayant sans doute de me rassurer.

Il a raison. Il faut que j'arrête d'être à ce point superstitieux. Pourtant lorsque je m'endors ce soir-là, je peux m'empêcher de revoir le visage inquiet de la jeune femme. Elle semble croire aux pouvoirs de ses cartes contrairement à ce qu'elle a prétendu.

oOoOoOo

Je la croise, le lendemain matin près de l'école. Elle tient une petite fille d'environ cinq ans par la main tout en discutant avec un jeune garçon. Grand, brun, il semble avoir au environ des seize ans. Elle se retourne ouvre la bouche prête à appeler quelqu'un, je suppose, lorsque nos regards se croisent. Je la vois détourner prestement le sien.

— Yilden ! Dépêche-toi ! lance-t-elle.

Je remarque alors seulement le garçon d'une douzaine d'années qui les suit. Il les rejoint en boitant. Je la vois rire à quelque chose que vient de dire le plus vieux.

J'ai l'étrange envie de savoir ce que ce garçon peut être pour elle tandis que je sens monter en moi un sentiment que je n'avais pas connu depuis des années.

* * *

Il est venu aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il existe vraiment. Lorsque j'ai croisé ses yeux clairs, j'ai senti mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué mon trouble mais j'en doute.

Boris était avec lui. Il voulait que je lui tire les cartes. J'ai prétexté avoir besoin de me changer pour remettre mes idées en place. Je suis passée derrière le bar et ai pénétré dans l'arrière-boutique. Je sentais mon cœur cogner fort. Si fort que cela m'en faisait mal. J'ai rassemblé mes idées et ai attrapé mon paquet de cartes. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de les rejoindre.

Je m'assieds en face de lui et lui tends le paquet pour qu'il le mélange. Mes doigts nt les siens. Je me sens stupide alors que le trouble me gagne de nouveau. Je me console en me disant que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre le garçon de ses rêves.

Je récupère les cartes et les étale sur la table. Il pioche six cartes comme je le lui ai indiqué. Je les dispose sur la table deux par deux et retourne la première. Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant la première.

— L'Amoureux, déclaré-je en essayant de calmer le tremblement de ma main.

— Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? questionne Boris à ma droite.

— Cela peut dire bien des choses que vous aurez de nombreuses conquêtes (je me force à ne pas grimacer en disant cela), que votre cœur est pris ou le sera sous peu, que vous tomberez follement amoureux.

Je me sens rougir et le vois en faire de même. J'essaye de me reprendre en tournant la deuxième carte.

— La vie, déclaré-je. Cela peut avoir un rapport avec la carte précédente. Je… Vous vivrez votre plus grande histoire d'amour.

Je m'empresse de tourner la troisième carte avant qu'il ne pose des questions et que mon trouble ne grandisse.

— Le soleil… Vous serez heureux. Le soleil est très positif.

Je tourne la quatrième carte et fronce les sourcils en la reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ces deux cartes sont associées.

— La tristesse. Vous serez heureux mais triste à la fois.

Je tourne la cinquième carte et me sens pâlir en voyant l'image peu amicale de la Faucheuse.

— La Faucheuse. Vous allez mourir, lâché-je en essayant de cacher le tremblement dans ma voix.

— On meurt tous, mon chat ! s'exclame Boris.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de tendre une main tremblante vers la sixième et dernière carte.

— Alors ? l'entendis-je demander.

— L'écuyer… Je… Symbole de jeunesse ! Je… Vous mourrez jeune. Je… Mais, il ne faut pas prendre trop au sérieux ce que je fais vous savez ! continué-t-elle essayant de le rassurer.

Je me sens mal. Je viens tout juste de le rencontrer et je sais qu'il risque de mourir jeune. Je range les cartes avec rapidité.

— Jeune comment ? demande-t-il

— Ce ne sont que des cartes, répliqué-je peu sûre de moi.

— Cela semble pourtant vous inquiéter ? remarque-t-il.

Je m'oblige à arrêter le tremblement qui secoue ma main depuis la découverte de la terrible vérité. Boris laisse une pièce sur la table. Je la prends.

— Je… Je ne suis nullement inquiète, répondis-je en quittant la table.

Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je me dirige vers l'arrière-boutique. Dès que je suis hors de vue, je pose ma main sur mon cœur battant. Je passe mon visage par l'entrebâille. Boris et le garçon ont quitté le bar.

— Ça va comme tu veux, Bri ? questionne Tiz. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

— Je vais très bien, Tiz, le rassuré-je en souriant.

J'ai appris plus tard dans la journée que le nouveau Pacificateur s'appelait Darius Horner et que c'était son premier poste. Je n'ai cessé de prononcer son prénom avec les accents des différents districts m'amusant de celui du Capitole en rentrant chez moi, ce soir-là. Lorsque, je suis entrée dans notre maison, papa se débarbouillait devant l'unique miroir de notre maison. Il s'appliquait à le faire chaque soir. Toutefois, il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à enlever la poussière de charbon qui s'incrustait un peu plus chaque jour sur sa peau, sous ses ongles.

Je suis allée l'embrasser avant de commencer à faire mijoter le dindon que mon frère, Orphée, avait chassé et plumé. Orphée expliquait à Yilden un problème de maths. Andromède jouait avec sa poupée fait de bric et de broc.

Je sens un mouvement sur ma gauche. Je tourne mon regard vers mon père qui me sourit avant de me demander comment ma journée s'est passée. Je lui réponds que j'ai dû lire les cartes à un nouveau Pacificateur.

— Je l'ai croisé cet après-midi avec Boris, remarque Orphée dans mon dos.

— Il a l'air comment ? demande Papa.

— Jeune, répondons-nous en chœur.

— C'est sa première affectation.

— D'après ce qu'a laissé entendre Purina, oui, répliqué-je.

— Eh bien… Espérons que ce ne soit pas un nouveau Perkins, soupire Papa en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté d'Andromède.

Orphée et moi échangeons un regard. Après le repas, il me rejoint près de l'enclos de nos lapins. Un mâle et une femelle qui nous l'espérons ferons bientôt des petits. Je leur donne quelques poignées d'épluchures. Orphée appuyé contre un poteau m'observe en silence.

— C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

— Lui qui ? fais-je mine de ne pas comprendre.

— L'homme que tu as vu en rêves.

Je me pince les lèvres tout en replaçant la planche qui protège nos lapins du froid. J'ajuste la couverture et la maintiens avec quelques pierres. L'hiver est particulièrement rude cette année.

— C'est lui, oui ! lâché-je finalement.

— C'est dingue. T'es… T'es vraiment comme maman.

Notre mère est morte peu de temps après la naissance d'Andromède. Elle est mal tombée et s'est brisée la nuque. Une mort idiote à laquelle aucun de nous ne s'attendait. Maman était comme moi considérée comme la sorcière de la Veine et du district Douze plus généralement. Elle lisait dans les cartes, faisait des rêves qui finissaient par se produire et connaissait parfaitement l'art des plantes. Mrs Everdeen et elle s'étaient longtemps partagées leur clientèle. Pour les blessures, ils se tournaient plus vers Mrs Everdeen tandis que lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses plus personnelles, maman était toujours celle qui pouvait répondre à leur attente.

Lorsque maman et papa s'étaient mariés, il y avait de cela vingt ans. Tout le monde avait considéré que ma mère n'avait pu qu'ensorceler mon père pour l'avoir. Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'une personne aussi droite et honnête que Siméon Hawthorne puisse s'intéresser à la Sorcière. Ceci avait entraîné un froid entre papa et le reste de sa famille jusqu'à la mort de son père alors que je venais de fêter mes deux ans. Papa avait un frère jumeau, Félicien, mineur lui aussi qui contrairement à papa avait épousé une bonne petite fille de la Veine et pas une gamine sortie tout droit de l'assistance publique.

J'aimais bien Félicien et sa femme, Hazelle. Il avait trois garçons et Hazelle attendait un quatrième enfant. Une fille du moins c'est ce que Félicien espérait.

— Et oui, mon cher petit frère, rétorqué-je. Je suis comme maman.

— Elle me manque souvent, déclare Orphée en regardant les étoiles. Lorsque… Lorsque c'est trop dur. Je…

Je sais ce qu'il va me dire qu'il aime regarder les étoiles. Maman nous disait enfant que les gens, qui mourraient, se transformaient en étoile et veillaient sur nous de là-haut.

— Je regarde les étoiles et je me dis que maman est l'une d'entre elles et qu'elle nous regarde d'où elle est.

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Il passe son bras autour de moi et nous observons les étoiles en silence. Je connais la plupart des constellations que nous pouvons voir. Maman m'a tout appris et elle-même a tout appris seule en lisant.

Nous rentrons à la maison lorsque papa nous appelle. Je sais qu'il est épuisé de sa journée à la mine mais il n'irait jamais se coucher avant notre traditionnelle partie de cartes.

Andromède s'endort rapidement sur les genoux de papa qui gagne finalement la partie. Il porte doucement Andromède jusqu'à notre chambre. Je le vois l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi. Je me blottis dans ses bras quelques secondes. Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. Je passe ma chemise de nuit et vais retrouver ma cadette sous les couvertures.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille. La maison est glaciale. Le feu n'a pas tenue toute la nuit. J'entreprends de le rallumer. La maison doit être chaude pour ce soir.

— Il faudra que j'aille chercher du bois, ce soir, remarque Orphée en entrant dans la cuisine.

Nous avons beau être le district du charbon nous aussi devons le payer. Il n'y a pas de petites économies dirait maman si elle était encore là. Je jette un coup d'œil à la vieille pendule. Six heures quinze. Je dois réveiller papa. Je m'avance vers sa chambre. La porte est grande ouverte. Seule le poêle de la pièce principale chauffe notre petite maison. Bientôt il faudra sans doute que l'on dorme là-bas. La température descend de plus en plus depuis quelques jours. Je réveille papa doucement.

Il se lève sans attendre faisant craquer ses articulations fatiguées. Je l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter le bonjour avant de revenir vers la pièce principale. Yilden est debout lui aussi. Orphée lui verse le potage chaud que je viens de réchauffer. Il serre trois autres bols. Nous mangeons en silence appréciant la douce chaleur qui se répand en nous.

Je prends ensuite le temps de me nettoyer au gant avant de mettre une robe propre et défais la natte qui retint mes cheveux. Orphée se passe un coup de peigne devant le miroir. Yilden boutonne correctement sa chemise. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant son col mal mis. Je me dirige vers lui pour le lui remettre correctement.

Papa s'en va vers sept heures après nous avoir embrassés. Je commence mes travaux de coutures aidée d'Orphée. Yilden lit un livre au coin du poêle. Je réveille Andromède quelques minutes plus tard et lui demande de se laver. Je sors une robe que je lui mets sur le lit avant de retourner à la cuisine. Orphée raccommode sa troisième paire de chaussettes tandis que je recouds un trou dans un pantalon.

Andromède arrive quelques minutes plus tard. J'entreprends de lui brosser les cheveux et de les natter. Yilden lui sert un bol de potage.

— Que fait-on au District Un, Yild' ? questionne d'un seul coup Orphée.

— Des bijoux. Le District Un se trouve non loin du Capitole dans les montagnes autrefois appelées Rocheuses, récite Yilden.

—Cite-moi deux gagnants de ce District.

— Rubis Halterton et Cashmere Sugar.

— Parfait ! Tu connais ta leçon ! s'exclame Orphée en souriant.

Nous devons par la suite emmener les enfants à l'école. Je discute joyeusement avec Orphée lorsque je remarque le retard de Yilden. Je me retourne pour l'appeler et je croise le regard de Darius. Je détourne le mien rapidement et lance :

— Yilden ! Dépêche-toi !

Yilden nous rejoint en boitant. Il est né avec un pied Bo et boitera toute sa vie malheureusement. Je sens le regard de Darius sur nous alors que nous continuons à marcher. Je sens mes joues devenir rouges, un sourire niais étire mes lèvres. Savoir qu'il me regarde me rend fait plaisir. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Il s'éloigne mais l'éclat de ses cheveux roux suffit à me faire sourire encore plus.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Darius et Briséis vont-ils se rapprocher ? Darius va-t-il se rendre compte que le Capitole n'est pas super trop merveilleux ? Yilden va-t-il avoir une bonne note à son devoir ?


End file.
